The Youngest Hitachin
by dragonbrother forever
Summary: A story of Kiroshima Hitachin the youngest Hitachin


**The Youngest Hitachin**

**By Dragonbrother Forever**

A.N. - I don't own anything except Kiroshima Hitachin.

**Yelling**

Speaking

_Thinking_

**Chapter 1**

**The Youngest Hitachin**

Hello my name is Kiroshima Hitachin I'm the youngest son of the Hitachin family, my mom was pregnant with triplets but when she went into labor on December 23 the first baby was born rather quickly, he was named Hikaoru, the second baby was harder to be born it took the doctors 2 hours before the baby boy was born he was named Kaoru but the third baby took 7 more hours to be born and by then it was December 24 but the baby boy was just as healthy as his brothers he was named Kiroshima. The only bad thing about have 2 older brothers is that they are very over protective.

When we were born our grandparents started to invest in companies and they also created new companies and created us accounts were the money we get from those companies go to and the split it into three equal parts so we would be set when we turned 18, but those companies did better than they thought and by the time we were 5 there was 15 million dollars in each of the three accounts, and by the time we were 14 and just starting Ouran Academy High School there was 43 million dollars in the accounts.

My oldest brother Hikaoru is the most over protective and had the most trouble making friends when we were children but after we meet Tamaki When we were in Middle School it was easier for him to make friends. He has an anger problem; he can become furious over the simplest of things. My older brother Kaoru is protective but not over protective like Hikaoru is. He had the exact same problem with making friends that Hikaoru had. They had a lot of similar things like their hair it was pink, and they had the same style of clothing, and they also act almost alike. They really only had one thing that was different which was the hair style. For me we had a lot of differences like how I had white hair and I like to have my hair up in a ponytail and the like there's short and spiked.

I'm now in High School and I have always been the highest score in all of my classes for years and I have learned every language on earth I started to learn different languages when I was five and it took me three to six months to learn them all, because I learned two or three at the same time. My brothers were jealous of me at first but after the incident when we were five they learned to accept that I could be younger than them but I could also be smarter than them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"Mommy guess what we got our grades today"** Yelled Hikaoru.

"Oh wonderful" My mom said.

"Yeah look at mine first" Said Kaoru.

"Ok yours first" she said while she looked at Kaoru's grades "Oh wonderful Kaoru all A's and B's"

"Mine now mommy" Said Hikaoru.

"Ok yours now" she said while she looked at Hikaoru's grades "Oh wonderful Hikaoru all A's and B's"

"Mine now mommy" I said.

"Of course Kiroshima" she said while she looked at my grades "Kiroshima yours are amazing straight A's and the teacher says you have the highest grade in all of your class"

**"What**** no way he can't be smarter than me I'm older" Hikaoru yelled.**

After Hikaoru said that I started crying and I ran to my room with tears running down my face, _"Why__ Hikaoru why"_

"Hikaoru look at what you did you made Kiro cry I hope you are happy with yourself now" Kaoru said. Then he ran to try and find me.

"So Hikaoru what are you going to do now you made your youngest brother cry and your younger brother mad at you so what are you going to do" my mom asked Hikaoru.

"I guess I will apologize to Kiro and tell him that just because I'm older does not mean I'm smarter" Hikaoru said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Flashback End**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So since then I have always been at the top of my classes and my brothers may be jealous but they know not to say anything about it and over time they got use to me being at the top of the class and on more than one occasion the principle has asked if I wanted to skip a grade or two but I always said no because I wanted to be with my brothers so all they could do was put me in higher classes, because of that I could have graduated high school already but like I said I wanted to stay with my brothers. Everyone knew about me because I may just be a freshman but I'm already earning college credits and from what my teachers tell me it would only take one year of college to graduate. I have also been take college classes online, because of this I have already got masters in business, accounting, and law. I took those classes in preparation for when I take control of my accounts.


End file.
